Our Secret
by thenamelesssoul
Summary: Harry Potter never went looking for trouble. By nature, trouble always came looking for him.


**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Summary: Harry Potter **_**never**_** went looking for trouble. By nature, trouble **_**always**_** came looking for him.**

**A/N: This is my first ever time writing a male/male pairing, especially a Drarry. I'm a Dramione shipper, so this is kind of new. My friend dared me to write one, and it's been sitting in my lappy for ages, so I decided to post it up. Enjoy!**

**-**

Harry Potter _never_ went looking for trouble. By nature, trouble _always_ came looking for him. And as it was not much of a coincidence that tonight would be any different.

The bespectacled boy drew out his wand, muttering a quick 'Muffliato' at his roommates' beds. He sat at his bed, and watched his friends to see if any of them stirred. There was a slight stirring from Ron, his best friend briefly muttering Hermione's name before dozing off again. Grinning, Harry held onto his wand covered himself with his trusted Invisibility cloak, creeping out of the Boys' dorm. His left hand clutched his Marauders' map and a small, crumpled piece of parchment.

Harry took a deep breath, his hands shaking as he tapped on the blank map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said. The raven-haired boy could not understand his nervousness. It wasn't the first time that he was sneaking out.

_But it's your first time sneaking out to meet someone…_

Harry shook his head, trying to clear his edginess. Glancing at the map, his eyes scanned the map, searching for the familiar name to appear.

It wasn't there, which could only mean one thing.

The Room of Requirement.

The Boy-Who-Lived checked the unsigned parchment, reading the elegant script for the hundredth time before heading for the seventh floor.

_Meet me tonight. Check the map, it will lead you to me. _

As Harry maneuvered through all the shortcuts, ducking into hidden stairwells to avoid the eyes of Mrs. Norris and the cranky old Filch, his feelings of tension peaked. When he finally stood outside the hidden door to the Room of Requirement, his entire body was tingling with anticipation.

Only a door stood between the two of them.

Harry's eyes fluttered shut, his mind and heart fervently wishing for the same thing. _I need to get into our room. I need to get into our room. _When he heard the distinct shifting of stones, his eyes opened. A big oak door had appeared in front of him.

_This is it. _

Harry pulled off his cloak and pushed the door open, only to be pounced on and pushed up against the door.

"You're finally here," drawled a soft, velvety voice. His lover's hands appeared from within the shadows, moving across his face and dragging his chin up for a fierce kiss.

Their lips met, their tongues battled for dominance over the other. Soft pants and lust-filled moans filled the room, and finally the lovers pulled apart to look into each other's eyes.

Grey eyes met emerald green ones.

Harry moaned softly as his lover ran his hand south, tracing and eagerly cupping his hardness.

"Draco…" he whispered, before the pale blond smirked and pushed him onto the king-sized bed swathed in silver sheets.

Paradise.

That night, two bodies tangled together underneath the sheets, the room filled with the smell of sex and arousal. The two boys tore viciously at each other's clothes, impatient to finally savor each other's bodies.

_Harry scowled as Draco swaggered towards him. Briefly looking around, he saw that the corridor was empty, save for them both. Harry's features softened, a smile tugging at his lips. He watched Draco's normally cold grey eyes warmed. Just as quickly, he was pinned against the wall, pulled into a hot kiss._

The paler of the two pinned his partner down, his body pressed close against the raven-haired boy. Draco feathered kisses along the Harry's nape, purposefully avoiding his lips. Harry moaned softly as Draco's fingers left a burning trail southwards before gently cupping his erection. His body bucked and writhed under Draco's unrelenting touch, rubbing himself against Draco's hand. Drops of pre-cum gathered and spread as the blond gently rubbed Harry's tip. Harry felt as if his entire body was ablaze in the heat of passion, his body surrendering to Draco's caresses and kisses.

"_Mmmm… Draco…" Harry sighed, his body surrendering as the kiss intensified. He could feel the raw lust and need coursing through his body. Suddenly, even through his desire, he could hear the sound of doors unlocking. Classes were over! The two boys pulled apart, but not before Draco slipped a parchment into his hand. _

Draco continued stroking Harry, claiming his lips with a passion that almost bordered on violence. When Harry gasped from one of his more forceful strokes, Draco slipped his tongue into his moist cavern, fighting for dominance. The Slytherin sucked on his lover's tongue, his strokes steadily getting bolder and faster.

_Gripping the parchment tightly, Harry immediately took an aggressive stance. Draco stood opposite him, cool and composed as ever. He heard Ron and Hermione running to stand next to him. Draco's taunting smirk reappeared as he flashed a sneer at the other two. "Scared, Potter?" he jeered. Harry glared at the Slytherin. "You wish, Malfoy!" _

The Gryffindor groaned in pleasure, his body quickly heading towards the edge. As if sensing it, Draco immediately released his grip on Harry's shaft, smirking at the latter's grunts of frustrations. "Tease." Harry croaked, pulling Draco's body flush against his. His fingers worked themselves into frenzy in his silky white-blond hair. Draco groaned as he nipped Harry's earlobe, sucking on it and grinding his lower half of the body against Harry's. Pushing himself away, Draco slid his body downwards, sucking and plucking at the Gryffindor's taut nipples as he worked his way south.

_Harry watched Draco walk away, barely listening to Hermione's incessant worrying and Ron's sputtering. As the trio made their way to the Great Hall, Harry glanced at the note. _

_Meet me tonight. Check the map, it will lead you to me. _

_Smiling, he folded the note, stuffing it in his pocket._

Harry tugged at Draco's hair, urging him to move quickly even as his body bucked in lewd expectation. He pulled a little harder when he felt Draco's grin against his belly. Finally, Draco stopped, his lips hovering inches above Harry's erection. Slipping his tongue out, Draco laved experimentally at his lover's tip, before finally pushing the entire length into his mouth. Harry moaned in pleasure, his hips arching up into Draco's mouth, thrusting lightly. The Slytherin's hands rubbed and cupped Harry's sacs, pushing him into the same animalistic frenzy before.

_A secret rendezvous with Draco._

Draco ground his erection into the bed, hoping to ease the pressure he felt there. When he felt Harry's sacs tightening, Draco sucked long and hard, his head bobbing up and down faster as he expertly licked and sucked Harry. Under his ministrations, Harry's body arched up from the bed, letting out a loud oath as he came, his cum spilling into Draco's mouth.

_No one would know._

Draco swallowed all of it, wiping his mouth and licking his lips in desire. Bending forward again, he laved at Harry's hole, which puckered and tightened from the onslaught of Draco's tongue. Harry's body experienced pleasure at its greatest height, the delicious sensations intensified due to Draco's tongue.

While his body convulsed from the climax, Draco plunged two fingers into Harry, making a come-hither motion with his two fingers in him. Harry's body shook from the aftershocks, eagerly accepting Draco's fingers.

_It would be our secret._

Harry glanced downwards, only to see Draco's desire-glazed eyes asking for permission. Nodding, Harry pulled his lover's body up so that Draco was directly atop of him. Dipping his head, Draco nibbled tenderly at Harry's swollen lips, deepening it into a kiss as he pushed himself into Harry. The raven-haired boy let out a soft cry at the sense of fullness he experienced from their coupling before he started to push his hips upwards, meeting Draco thrust for thrust.

_Our little paradise._

Two bodies rode each other, both trying to overtake the other in the night. Moans and heavy pants resonated within the four walls, the bed creaking from their vigorous movements. Somehow in the middle of their lovemaking, Harry ended on top, with him riding Draco's cock while Draco slammed his hips upwards. Finally, Harry fell on Draco's chest, his walls clamping tightly around Draco, dragging him along as they both fell off the cliff of love and lust.

That night, the two sated bodies lay close to each other, silver silk sheets pulled midway up their bodies. The sheets smelled of sweat and their mixed juices, bitter and salty at the same time.

It was the best night of their lives, and best of all, there were many more to look forward to.

Because sometimes, forbidden love is the best kind of love there is.

-

**Well… There it is. How was my first attempt at Drarry? Hit that 'Review' button and tell me (: I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Cheers,  
TNS**


End file.
